


This Cure

by zeldadestry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Community: 100_women, Drabble, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-14
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You listen. The whole house is listening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Cure

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 043, 'dreams', 100_women fanfic challenge  
> I pictured a woman, but the narrator can be anyone you like who spent time in Grimmauld Place during OotP!

Moans are always the same. No difference between pleasure and pain, no way to tell which is the cause.

Every night? Yes, every night. You listen. The whole house is listening. It’s a beautiful sound, his horrible song.

Nightmares, he mutters, passing by you in the hall early one morning. Broad shoulders stoop as though he carries all curses upon them.

You follow silently behind him, ache to beg. Take my body. Surrender to my heat. Let my embrace become the reason you cry.

I can give you such release as would kill all dreams.

Have me and grateful die.  



End file.
